Fatherly Love
by Cherry-Bay
Summary: PG-16 / harry witnesses an encounter between draco and lucius. **Incest.**


Disclaimer: all belongs to J. K. Rowling. uhm. yeah. This story mentions child abuse and demonstrates incest and slash. If that's not your kind of thing leave.  
  
FATHERLY LOVE  
  
Due to several complications (the Dursley's not wanting to see Harry ever again, Sirius still being hunted by the Ministry), Harry had spent the summer between 5th and 6th year at Hogwarts.  
  
The vacation was slowly drawing to a close and Harry was wandering through the corridors, enjoying the silence before Hogwarts would once again be populated by loud laughter and running feet. Suddenly his stomach growled. Grinning the dark-haired boy decided to visit the kitchens for a quick snack.  
  
As he walked down the stairs they started moving without warning. Harry sighed and resigned himself to his fate. The stairs stopped and he stepped down into a dark corridor. Looking around he discovered that he was in the dungeons, not far away from the Slytherin commonroom. He sighed again and started walking. Suddenly he heard soft voices conversing with each other.  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
"Good. And do keep me informed, will you?"  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
Curious as ever, Harry tip-toed to the corner and gazed around it into the gloomy hallway. There infront of the entrance to the Slytherin commonroom were the two male Malfoys talking to each other.  
  
Draco was leaning against the wall suggestivly, absentmindedly running aristocratic fingers over the black cross that hung from a black velvet band around his neck. Strands of seemingly unnaturally blond hair hung into his face obscuring ice-blue eyes. The paleness of Draco's skin contrasted strongly with the black fabric of his clothes and the dark make-up surrounding his eyes.  
  
Harry stared at his archnemesis. Over the summer the blond had changed from being simply an annoying and normal boy to someone Harry suddenly desired more than anything else in the world.  
  
Harry tore his gaze away from Draco and concentrated on Malfoy senior. The man's long blond hair was tied back in a stylish ponytail, not a single escaping its prison. Cold blue eyes were concentrated on his son.  
  
"Well. I will leave you then. You will write your mother every day. I will expect a letter a month, updating me on your doings. Your mother will send you a package that you will receive tomorrow morning. It will include a letter. Read it carefully."  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
"One last thing though. Do not go to Snape. Our Lord does not trust him."  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
"That will be all. Be a good boy this year."  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
Harry watched with horrified fascination as Lucius Malfoy leaned down and captured his son's lips in a hungry kiss. A hand lodged itself in Draco's hair pulling him closer. The younger Malfoy whimpered into his fathers mouth. Lucius trailed bruising kisses down to Draco's shoulder. He then pulled at Draco's shirt, exposing snow-white skin. Gazing at the patch of white, Lucius suddenly sank his teeth into the ivory flesh, elicting a pained whimper from Draco. Dark blood ran down Draco's skin. Lucius quickly licked the liquid away. He straightend.  
  
"Do not forget whom you belong to. Be a good boy. Do not dissapoint me."  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
Lucius strode down the hallway, leaving his son leaning against the wall, blood trickling from his small wound. Harry looked at the "Prince of Slytherin", horror in his wide eyes. What he had just witnessed was wrong on so many levels. He just wanted to run away; to never look back, but as he turned he tripped and stumbled into plain view.  
  
Draco looked at him.  
  
"Potter."  
  
Harry was unable to utter a single word.  
  
"Dementor got your tongue?"  
  
Harry's eyes were still focused on Draco's exposed shoulder and the blood seeping into Draco's colar.  
  
"Oh, you saw." Draco smirked. "Never heard anything of fatherly love before, Potter?"  
  
Harry gulped and turned. Throwing a last appaled look into Draco's direction the Gryffindor ran down the corridor he had come from.  
  
As soon as Harry had dissapeared down the corridor the superior smirk faded into a blank look of forced indifference. The blond boy turned around and made his way to Snape's office.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
read and review. merci beaucoup.  
  
i'm going to russia on monday. YEAH! 


End file.
